Llorar no es para mi
by UchihaMcCartney
Summary: Cada vez que Sakura tocaba su ukelele la hacia sentir que podía olvidar los problemas del mundo exterior ... porque nada mas existía en ese momento, ni siquiera recordaba su triste y cruel vida cada vez que cantaba todo absolutamente todos desaparecían...


**Disclaimer: naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto! Sin embargo la trama me pertenece.**

 **Perdonen si llegan a encontrar faltas de ortografía.**

 **Sin más ¡A leer!**

 **Llorar no es para mí.**

Había tomado su ukulele al momento que se sentaba cruzando sus piernas y con mucha delicadeza movía sus dedos de manera majestuosa y hacía que el instrumento emitiría una dulce melodía, ella solo atinaba a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquella mágica atmosfera que surgía cuando se perdía entre sus pensamientos y el sonido del instrumento.

 _Raindrops keep falling on my head  
And just like the guy whose feet  
Are too big for his bed  
Nothing seems to fit  
Those raindrops are falling on my head  
They keep falling_

Cantaba la melodía mientras cerraba los ojos con más fuerza y dejaba invadir por ese sentimiento de tranquilidad que sentía cada vez que cantaba, la hacía olvidarse del mundo, pues ella creaba su propio mundo.

 _So I just did me some talking to the sun  
And I said I didn't like the way  
He got things done  
Sleeping on the job  
Those raindrops are falling on my head  
They keep falling_

 _¡Todos los problemas tenían remedio, y ese remedio era la música!_

Esa frase era la favorita de Sakura pues si ella creía en algo era la música…

Su pasión por la música había empezado desde temprana edad, y eso se lo debía a sus padres, ellos al igual que ella creían que el idioma universal era la música, pues no importaba el género, ni la raza, mucho menos el idioma si una melodía era buena esta lo sería tanto Inglaterra como en Japón.

Recordaba como el primer sonido que escuchaba al despertar era una armoniosa melodía de The Beatles, Queen, BJ Thomas, o cualquier otro artista que con una canción le hiciera vibrar el alma.

 _Raindrops keep falling on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes  
Will soon be turning red  
Crying is not for me  
Because I'm never going to stop the rain  
By complaining  
Because I'm free  
Nothing's worrying me_

 _It won't be long till happiness  
Steps up to greet me_

Definitivamente esos días eran los más gloriosa y precioso que tenía y esos recuerdos estaban grabados tanto en su memoria como en su alma.

De repente unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron contraste con el sonido que amaba la voz de la peli rosa acompañada de su instrumento.

– Joder Sakura – pronuncio una pelirroja al momento que entraba está a su cuarto.

En ese momento el ambiente pacífico y relajante que había creado se esfumo al momento que Sakura salía de su ensoñación y abría los ojos para mirar a la chica que se había osado a interrumpirla.

– Tayuyá – hablo con simpleza la peli rosa.

– Mira chiquilla, estoy harta de que siempre vengas y te escondas como una rata – dijo la pelirroja mientras que tomaba a Sakura de un brazo y la obligaba a levantarse.

– Lo siento – dijo Sakura mientras bajaba la mirada.

– Escucha esto y grábatelo en la cabeza, no eres nadie y nunca lo serás entendido – esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de Sakura.

– Así que deja de hacerte la sufrida y ven a ayudarnos. – dijo con crueldad tayuyá.

– Pero no quiero hacerlo – contesto con miedo la oji verde al momento que sus verdes ojos empezaban a opacarse y arder.

– Eso no me interesa, así que ahora sal haya afuera y trabaja si no te echare del lugar y morirás como un perro, nadie te aceptara ¿y sabes porque? Porque eres un estorbo y todos odian los estorbos. – dijo con burla y sorna la peli roja.

Tayuyá había dado en el punto frágil de la peli rosa, esta empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras la peli rojo solo se ponía más irritada de lo que estaba, Sakura recordaba como sus padres habían muerto en un accidente y la habían dejado sola cuando ella tenía 5 años, sus familiares le dieron la espalda y nadie quiso ver por ella... todos la llamaron una _molestia._

Fue llevada a un orfanato sin embargo no soporto vivir ahí sola y siendo ignorada y maltratada por todos los niños por culpa de su irritante cabello rosa, ella sabía que era bonito y sedoso pero los demás no pensaban igual y solo decían cosas hirientes a cerca de su cabello de chicle. No pudo más era una carga muy grande para una niña de 6 años...así que un día cuando las madres salieron al parque ella se separó del grupo y corrió todo lo que pudo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus jades ojos.

Después de eso no tenía a quien recurrir, había llegado la noche y la Sakura de tan solo 6 años estaba perdida y divagaba por las calles de Konoha mientras lloraba… recordaba que muchas personas la veían con lastima, pero su lastima a ella de que le servía, ella necesitaba una casa, a sus padres, necesitaba cariño, amor y sobretodo amor, pero nadie era capaz de apiadarse de esa _pobre niñita_ como solían llamarle en la calle.

Pero todo cambio cuando encontró a tayuyá ella prometió sacarla de ese lugar triste y oscuro, la peli rosa sonrió como nunca antes se sentía emocionada mientras imaginaba con una cama caliente o un plato de cereal… pues a fin tenía una nueva casa.

Pero esos sueños fueron enviados a la basura al igual que todas sus esperanzas, aquel ángel que la rescato de la calle se transformó en un demonio cruel, la obligaba a trabajar en una fábrica contra su voluntad… los años pasaron y las cosas seguían igual sin embargo todo parecía que podía ir mejor cuando tocaba la única melodía que un viejecillo que tragaba en la fábrica le había enseñado cuando ella con entusiasmo fue corriendo hacia el con un ukelele que había encontrado en la calle abandonado.

Lástima ese ukelele y esa canción eran las únicas cosas por las cuales Sakura Haruno seguía viva y respirando…. Pues eso le ayudaba a no volverse de su familia y de aquellas preciosas mañanas de primavera en las que solía despertarse con el sonido de la música.

– Está bien tayuyá – contesto tristemente la peli rosa mientras que con sus maños se limpiaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

– Así me gusta que obedezcas lo que tu dueña te dice, ahora vamos y suelta eso – dijo tayuyá mientras le arrebataba el instrumento a peli rosa y lo arrojaba al piso lo que solo logro estremecer a Sakura.

Sakura siguió a Tayuyá hasta la salida de su humilde cuarto mientras veía con tristeza su instrumento solo y abandonado en el suelo de la habitación mientras ella murmuraba despacio para que tayuyá no escuchara el final de su canción mientras cerraba la puerta de su oscura habitación.

 _Raindrops keep falling on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes  
Will soon be turning red  
Crying is not for me  
Because I'm never going to stop the rain  
By complaining  
Because I'm free  
Nothing's worrying me_

… _../…._

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot estaba sentada mientras escuchaba la canción y me llego la inspiración. Aquí abajo les dejo la traducción de la canción por si gustan leerla.

Hasta luego mata ne!

 _Atte._

 _Uchiha McCartney_

 _26/07/15._

Las gotas de lluvia siguen cayendo sobre mi cabeza,  
y justo como el tipo cuyos pies  
son demasiado grandes para su cama,  
nada parece encajar.  
Esas gotas de lluvia siguen cayendo sobre mi cabeza,  
siguen cayendo.

Así que simplemente, tuve una charla con el sol,  
y le dije que no me gustaba la forma  
en la que estaba haciendo las cosas  
durmiendo durante el trabajo,  
esas gotas de lluvia están cayendo sobre mi cabeza,  
siguen cayendo.

Pero hay una cosa que yo sé,  
la tristeza que mandan a mi encuentro  
no me derrotará,  
no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que la felicidad  
dé un paso adelante para saludarme.

Las gotas de lluvia sigue cayendo sobre mi cabeza,  
pero eso no significa que mis ojos  
se pongan pronto rojos ( _llorosos_ ).  
Llorar no es para mí,  
porque nunca voy a parar la lluvia  
quejándome.  
Porque soy libre,  
nada me preocupa.

No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que la felicidad  
dé un paso adelante para saludarme.

Las gotas de lluvia sigue cayendo sobre mi cabeza,  
pero eso no significa que mis ojos  
se pongan pronto rojos ( _llorosos_ ).  
Llorar no es para mí,  
porque nunca voy a parar la lluvia  
quejándome.  
Porque soy libre,  
nada me preocupa.


End file.
